Noches de Fuego y Rosas
by Darky-chaan
Summary: Abre tu silencioso corazón a una pasión que sólo te cegará. Calla tus sentimientos hacia alguien que es el objeto de alguien más. Es un mundo curioso, misterioso. Ven a pasar tus noches en el calor del infierno. Quizás, con suerte, te enamores.
1. Prefacio

Idea random que asaltó mi mente cuando quise dormir por primera vez en mi vida la siesta ._.

Es sólo el prefacio. Se viene muchísimo lemon, sépanlo. Por eso de entrada lo pongo en rated M.

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: U.A.** Venidero alto contenido yaoi y toneladas de lemon, están advertidos.

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de fuego y rosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

—Allen.

Su mano suave acariciando su suave rostro.

Su voz masculina derritiéndose como la miel.

—Allen…

Lo miró, sonrojado, jadeante.

¿Por qué lo llamaba por su nombre así?

¿Por qué creía a veces ver en sus ojos cariño?

A él nadie lo quería.

Porque él _no estaba destinado para ser querido_.

Sonrió apenas, tragando como pudo el nudo en la garganta, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, moviendo su cuerpo con sensualidad natural.

"Nunca confundir el trabajo con los sentimientos."

"Nunca llamar por el nombre a alguien."

"Nunca dejarse llevar demasiado."

El _trabajo_ del amor a veces era muy complicado.

Sobre todo cuando aquel joven asiático era el que pagaba por la noche.

A veces, cuando lo veía, pensaba que la vida había sido demasiado cruel.

Él bien podría estar ocupando el lugar del pelilargo a la perfección.

Pero su cuerpo fue hecho _para otras cosas_.

Lo besó delicadamente sobre los labios –nunca poner demasiada pasión en los besos era una de las premisas.

La pasión puede _cegarte_.

Puede hacerte perder todo el prestigio que con arduas noches de trabajo incesante ganaste a los ojos de tu dueño.

Porque él ni siquiera podía decir que era un ser humano de la misma manera que lo era ese joven que siempre lo pedía a él y sólo a él, con su pelo largo, sedoso, oscuro, pesado, cayéndole por la espalda, rebelde, cada que se lo soltaba para su deleite, para fundirse en la dulce locura del sexo, como una cortina azulada impiadosa.

Una horrible cicatriz surcaba su níveo rostro.

_Una belleza exótica_.

Un precio cada vez más caro a pagar.

— ¿Otra vez vos? —preguntó el peliblanco, quitándose la única prenda que cubría su delgado y maltratado cuerpo, y aún así sin ninguna marca alarmante en particular— Últimamente venís todas las noches.

**Fin del Prefacio.**

* * *

><p>Bueno... no sé, ¿qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad.

No sé si lo voy a continuar... ya voy a ver qué voy a hacer con este fic. Sólo quería subir este prefacio antes de que lo perdiera :/

Aaash, me encanta Allen, lo amo a ese nenito maldito~ igual que Kanda, lo sé, lo sé ;B

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


	2. Queen of the broken

Emh... bueno, sí, la verdad es que... nunca subí tan rápido la conti de un fic xDDDDD

Al parecer les gustó la idea random que se cruzó por mi mente... espero que ahora con esto les guste cómo sigue. Tuve que elegir entre esta variable, porque la misma historia (osea, con el mismo trasfondo de Allen como prosti u.u) tiene dos diferentes formas de desarrollarse en mi cabeza xD Pero opté por esta, era la menos... um... ¿problemática?

En fin, _muchísimas gracias por sus reviews_! Si no los hubieran dejado, nunca hubiera escrito esto que van a leer a continuación.

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **U.A. Venidero alto contenido yaoi y toneladas de lemon, están advertidos.

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de Fuego y Rosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of the broken.<strong>

Supo que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma cuando su maestro lo envió a saldar aquella fatídica deuda.

La última que le quedaba por pagar.

Una deuda tan estúpidamente grande, que ni ganando mil partidas de póker seguidas podría saldar.

Sólo habría una manera para pagarla.

_Con su cuerpo._

¿Por qué no se negó?

Por más que lo hiciera, _sabía_ que irían a buscarlo a él para encargarse.

Así que decidió ir por su cuenta.

Tenía clavado en la memoria su _primera vez_.

Nunca la olvidaría.

[ss]

—A ver, desnúdate —le había dicho un joven de pelo rojo sólo un par de años mayor que él, y aún así con demasiada, quizás, experiencia.

Sus mejillas albinas se habían teñido del mismo color de la piel de un tomate.

Cerró sus manos en puños, temblando, impotente.

—Vamos, chico, no muerdo —bromeó el otro, acercándose a él.

El peliblanco retrocedió, asustado, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

No.

¡No!

—Yo… no quiero…

—Me lo vas a agradecer —dijo el joven, acorralándolo y tomándolo por el mentón, haciendo que sus miradas quedaran enfrentadas—, creeme, nadie te va a tratar suavemente. Por lo menos dejame que sea yo con quién tengas tu primera vez.

—Pe..pero… yo…

— ¿Cómo te llamás? —le preguntó, desatándole la corbata para después desabrocharle la camisa con extrema rapidez, dejando su pecho semi-descubierto.

Sonrió, aquel chico era tan blanco como la leche.

—A-Allen… ¿y vos? —susurró, mortificándose cuando su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

—Decime Lavi, Allen~kun —sonrió dulcemente, desnudándolo por completo de pies a cabeza.

El albino no fue capaz de notar un solo atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, ni nada especial en el brillo de sus ojos.

Era más como si estuviera _acostumbrado_.

Temblaba como una hoja abandonaba al viento, intentando aferrarse en vano a la rama contra el frío viento otoñal.

Tenía miedo.

Muchísimo miedo.

—La…vi…

Y, tras eso, todo comenzó a escurrirse delante de sus ojos vertiginosamente.

El pelirrojo lo besó una y otra vez, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, robándole el aire, mezclando sus salivas, bebiendo de ella, ahogándolo por momentos, sofocándolo, mientras con movimientos rápidos y certeros se desnudaba y lo alzaba entre sus brazos, sin dejar de _enseñarle_ a besar.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

De un momento a otro estaba recostado en una cama.

Y un sonido gutural se escapó de entre sus labios cuando sintió una mano tocar aquella zona que él _nunca_ había estimulado.

—Sos tan lindo, Allen —le susurró Lavi al oído, sonriéndole—, me das pena…

—Uuhg… ahhn… —sólo pudo gemir el aludido, más que colorado, dejando que de sus ojos se resbalasen varias lágrimas.

Aquello era injusto.

Tremendamente injusto.

—Perdoname. No me odies. Vas a necesitar un amigo acá dentro, y yo te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad. No me malinterpretes —añadió, secando sus lágrimas, acomodándose delicadamente entre sus piernas finas y blancas—, me vas a agradecer esto en un futuro. Si hubiera sido otra persona, ya… no serías virgen, y tené por seguro que nadie te va a tratar así nunca más. Ni yo —hizo una mueca con los labios, lamentándose en su fuero interno de eso— Ahora… sólo relajate. Ya no podés volver atrás.

Asintió apenas con su cabeza, sin voz.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, entregándose a ese nefasto destino que le había tocado enfrentar.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su maestro ahora?

¿Seguiría huyendo de las deudas, él, un eterno nómade, o ahora también huiría de sus responsabilidades y de las mujeres?

Pero en ese ínfimo momento no era todavía tiempo para preocuparse por aquel cruel hombre que se desentendió de él.

Ahora su libertad había sido comprada, como la de todos los que trabajaban en aquel burdel.

Era un objeto más, quizás parte del decorado.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió entre sus muslos algo duro, palpitante, húmedo, caliente y viscoso, que subía y cuya punta se clavaba impiadosa con lentitud y certeza en su virgen carne.

— ¡Du..duele! —gritó como pudo, sintiendo cómo de sus ojos emanaba el llanto— ¡Duele! —volvió a gritar, llorando impotente, golpeando con sus puños ese pecho que se mecía sobre el suyo.

Un fuego fatuo quemaba sin piedad sus entrañas.

"_Esto_" —pensó— "_Esto _nunca_ va a poder sentirse bien… ¡Nunca!_".

—Cal… aah… calmate… ya… va a pasar… —habló entrecortadamente, quedándose en vilo sobre él, esperando a que se acostumbrase con inusitada paciencia.

Allen no pudo contener sus gemidos cuando sintió la mano de Lavi masturbándolo.

¿Por qué sentía tanto placer cada vez que lo masajeaba de esa forma, que apretaba la punta, que acariciaba el tronco completo de su miembro, hasta sus testículos, y lo tocaba cada vez más insistentemente, más rápido, encendiéndolo, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriéndolo entero?

Poco a poco cedió al dolor.

Y entonces…

Ya sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos.

Recordaba la explosión de placer que inundaba su cuerpo con cada embestida, cada beso, cada malditamente deliciosa caricia.

Recordaba cómo le costaba pensar con claridad, cómo lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos.

Incluso recordaba a flor de piel cada una de las caricias previas, la suavidad de la tez de su amigo, sus sonrisas, sus miradas dulces y apenadas dirigidas a él.

Lavi tuvo razón aquella vuelta.

Allen le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Por más que después no existiera nada en el mundo para ayudarlo a seguir adelante después de los innumerables abusos sufridos, los golpes, las embestidas impiadosas, de esos amantes llenos de bríos, animales repletos de frustraciones sexuales que buscaban hallar un pedazo de cielo entre sus piernas o abriéndoselas a él, robándole sangre o él robándoselas, cuando sólo lograban encontrar los dos al mismo tiempo el infierno.

Un infierno amargo de saber que nunca serían amados.

Que _nadie_ se acordaba de ellos.

Que cuando la gente se despertaba para ir a trabajar, ellos recién podían _descansar_.

Un infierno de necesidades, de _falta_ de comida caliente y mantas con qué cubrirse en el invierno, infierno de camas incómodas, angostas, generalmente compartidas con otro que cumplía el mismo destino, de eternos juegos de cartas, de vidas truncadas, de libertades compradas.

De cuerpos _vendidos_ millones de veces por noche.

Sus servicios al amor lo desbarataban.

Allen lo tenía más que en claro.

Pero tampoco nunca pudo olvidar aquel estremecimiento que tuvo al ver cruzar el umbral a ese hombre de pelo largo, sedoso, oscuro, pesado, de finos y exóticos rasgos asiáticos.

Ese hombre…

—Ese hombre siempre te pide a vos, Allen. Al parecer tenés un cliente cautivo —bromeó Lavi en uno de los cortos y deseados descansos.

—Puede ser. Pero no termino de entenderlo…

—Puede que se haya enamorado de ti. Aún así, no te olvides que no te conviene apegarte mucho a él. Porque cuando después le tengas que abrir tus piernas a otro, te vas a quebrar. Y nadie quiere que un cliente se queje con él, con _el jefe_.

—Lo sé, Lavi. Lo sé. No tengo que enamorarme. Pero él…

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar de escucharlo.

Ahora era su turno de atender a _su_ cliente cautivo de sus encantos.

Era su turno de vivir una vez más aquel infierno personal.

Ese infierno donde las llamas quemaban los pétalos de las flores.

Donde en silencio todos esos pobres pájaros sin alas soñaban con volar libres.

¿Alguna vez encontrarían la paz?

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>Eh... bueno, eso es todo.<p>

Muy pobretón, lo sé, lo supongo. Personalmente, no me gusta en lo más mínimo lo que escribí.

Pero bueno, lo que de verdad importa es que le guste a ustedes, ¿no?

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


	3. Like lovers do

Uf, en fin.

Sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, y les pido disculpas por ello.

Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, hay una cosa que me gustaría aclarar, y que también contribuyó a que me trabara con el ritmo de escritura que tengo.

Cuando lo leí, no podría decir que me enojé, pero sí sentí mucha bronca. Y estoy hablando de cierto review que me dejaron por ahí, pidiendo que dejara de escribir en "argentino" para escribir en neutro. Estuve varios días pensando en cómo responder a esa "petición" sin sonar ofensiva o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta.

Sí, yo soy argentina, y escribo como los argentinos escribimos. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Me gustaría saber, entonces, ¿por qué yo tengo que dejar de escribir en "argentino" un fanfic cuando una chilena no deja de escribir como chilena, una mexicana como mexicana, una colombiana como colombiana, etc? Yo nunca me quejaría de eso, de hecho de lo único que me quejo son de las faltas de ortografía. Además, si no me gusta cómo está escrito, simplemente dejo de leerlo, es fácil.

No estoy interesada en cambiar mi forma de escribir, estoy orgullosa de ser argentina y de escribir con **VOS**. Porque la única diferencia con el castellano neutro es esa: el **_VOS._ **Ah, sí, también se diferencian en la conjugación de los verbos, pero NADA MÁS. Ahora, entendería el "pedido" si yo escribiera con expresiones propias de acá, palabras del día a día, pero no lo hago, me abstengo de hacerlo porque tranquilamente podría, y lo único de argentino que me queda en la forma de escribir es eso, el VOS, mi queridísimo y amado VOS, y la conjugación de los verbos.

Ah, y otra cosa. ¿Cómo es eso de que los latinos no hablan con argentinos? ¿Acaso Argentina no es parte también de la mal llamada Latinoamérica? ¿O ahora resulta que somos parte de otro mundo, y yo nunca me enteré?

Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a dejar de escribir con el vos. Si no te gusta, o si te cuesta leerlo, entonces te pido por favor que no leas mis fanfics. Antes yo intenté escribir con "tú" pero, la verdad, no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso, por lo que dejé de hacerlo. No quiero sonar agresiva, sólo quería responder de alguna forma u otra eso, y dejar algo en claro: no te gusta el "vos", no leas. Simple.

Perdón por extenderme tanto con esto, de verdad no era mi intención, sólo quería expresarme. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto, hablo con un montón de chicas de otros países latinoamericanos y nunca se quejaron de mi forma de escribir, de hecho hay varias a las que les encanta el "vos". Por eso me cuesta un poco entenderlo.

Ahora prefiero dejar esto de lado.

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **U.A. Venidero alto contenido yaoi y de lemon, están advertidos.

Perdón por todo y ahora, por favor, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de Fuego y Rosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Like lovers do.<strong>

—Allen…

Se miraron.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero, erizándole la piel, cuando el hombre lo tomó con fuerza por debajo de las axilas para alzarlo del piso y sentarlo en su regazo de frente a él.

—Ka..Kanda… —tartamudeó, nervioso.

No entendía por qué con él se sentía siempre así.

Separó tímidamente sus piernas, rodeando con ellas la cintura del mayor, colorado.

Le costaba entenderlo. Él no iba _sólo_ por sexo. A veces sólo se quedaban en silencio mientras que aquel hombre leía.

Simplemente no lograba entender qué era lo que de verdad se proponía al ir allí.

Si deseaba compañía, existían mejores maneras de encontrarla.

No desperdiciando dinero en un burdel.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando alzó su mano hacia su rostro para acariciar su cicatriz.

Tembló.

Pero no de miedo.

Tembló de ansias.

Con ese simple roce le había alcanzado para desearlo como él _nunca_ había deseado a nadie. Y eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar casi todas las noches con él.

El roce descendió hacia sus labios, que permanecían entreabiertos, como en una tácita invitación al beso. Los contorneó con la yema de los dedos, apenas rozando la piel.

El silencio reinaba por completo en el cuarto.

Pero eran dos silencios diferentes.

Uno cargado de ansias, expectativas.

Otro cargado de la paz que produce la admiración de una belleza singular.

¿Si había, quizás, amor en ese combo?

Muy probablemente.

Los dos estaban solos en el mundo a su manera.

— ¿Cómo… —la repentina interrupción del trance silencioso sorprendió al menor. Después de tantas noches compartidas, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus pocas palabras— cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz?

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

_Aquella cicatriz_…

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —terció, sonriéndose con suficiencia.

Allen se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando, algo molesto y a la vez atraído por esa sonrisa.

—No lo uses en mí. Tu tiempo seguro que vale más.

Silencio.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en completo silencio.

La respuesta había irritado notablemente al joven asiático.

Pero él de verdad no quería contestar, y no se veía obligado tampoco a hacerlo.

Él _sólo_ trabajaba para _dar_ sexo.

No amor. Ni verdades.

Sólo una relación carnal, sin alma, sin corazón.

Sólo el cuerpo.

Se besaron. Era un beso demandante, casi asfixiante. El pelilargo le estaba robando todo el aire en aquella guerra entre sus labios. Sus salivas se mezclaron, sus lenguas invadían la boca del otro.

Mas nunca era _suficiente_. El peliblanco lo sabía.

Se estremeció cuando lo sintió acariciar sus hombros mientras lo desprendía de las pocas prendas que llevaba.

De repente su desnudez le pareció absurda al lado del traje de su acompañante.

Esa boca, esos labios, que él tanto deseaba, descendió libre por su pecho, lamió sus tetillas, mordiéndolas, chupándolas, dejándolas duras y de un color casi rojizo, robándole suspiros y jadeos.

Excitándolo.

Allen no solía ponerse caliente tan rápido.

Pero con él, con Kanda, absolutamente _todo_ siempre era _diferente_.

Temblando, se rindió de cualquier intento de oponerse.

No era una rendición como cualquier otra, sin embargo.

Quería dejarse hacer y deshacer por ese hombre.

¿Que si lo amaba?

Muy probablemente.

Quería entregarse a él y sólo a él, pero ese tipo de cosas él no las decidía. No podía siguiera decidir cuando dejaría de vivir, no podía elegir su muerte. Estaba encadenado a su _jefe_ hasta que alguien comprase su libertad o él lograse saldar la deuda.

Y tenía muy en claro que lo último era casi imposible.

Además, ¿qué haría si lograba escapar del infierno?

Su joven cuerpo ya le pasaba factura por los maltratos.

¿Cómo conseguiría un trabajo decente, si prácticamente todos los que lo veían caminar en la calle, siempre y cuando su jefe le concediera el anhelado permiso y con un hombre siguiéndolo para que no se escapara, ya sabían lo que él era?

Con esa horrible cicatriz en su rostro.

Y las tantas otras en el resto del cuerpo.

¿Quién lo amaría?

¿Quién podría…?

Kanda, querido Kanda, el que siempre pide por mis servicios, vos… ¿me amarías?

Kanda… amame.

Su alma lloraba en silencio ese forzadamente callado deseo.

"_Amame_".

No pudo contenerse.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mordiéndose los labios para contener sus sollozos, temblando.

Maldición.

Se había enamorado.

Ese error podría costarle la vida.

Pero… Allen sólo quería ser amado.

Sólo quería… saberse _amado_.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>En fin, eso es todo por hoy.<p>

Espero tener el capítulo próximo listo más rápido, espero... adjskdjlksajd primero tendría que terminar otros dos fanfics xDDDD

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo más allá de lo que escribí al principio, es que me sentía con la necesidad de expresarme de alguna forma :B

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


	4. Sympathy for the devil

Eeehm... no pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, ¿verdad?

Seguro que es culpa del AsaKiku, de repente me volví demasiado fan de ese par malditamente hermoso de Hetalia xDDDD

ADASDASDAS anyway, aquí me tienen, subiendo nuevo capi.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews ^^ me ayudan a seguir con la historia y dejar mi vagancia de lado (pero... sólo por un ratitito ;3)

Este capi va dedicado a mi querida **Lu**, aunque sí, ya sé que también te prometí Joker y Misery, ya seeeeeé :B pero, sabés qué? PAJA. (?) ahahaha

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **U.A. Venidero alto contenido yaoi y de lemon, están advertidos.

Ahora, por favor, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de Fuego y Rosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sympathy for the devil.<strong>

Lloraba.

Abrazado a sí mismo, lloraba. Casi ahogándose.

Ya no recordaba ni cómo él era antes de perderse en ese _infierno_.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba por completo a ese maldito hombre. Ese maldito _sádico_.

Hecho un ovillo, a sus pies, lloraba.

Humillado.

Odiaba sentirse así.

Lo _odiaba_ a él.

Tembló cuando el hombre se arrodilló frente suyo y lo obligó a levantar el rostro, tomándolo por el mentón.

Tuvo miedo.

Como hacia años que no lo tenía.

Miedo de esa _macabra_ sonrisa. Del retorcido brillo detrás de sus ojos.

Pero no podía resistirse.

No tenía el _poder_ para hacerlo.

Dejó que lo besara, que lo recostara en el frío y duro suelo.

Que separara sus piernas y se acomodara entre ellas.

Y cuando las impiadosas embestidas comenzaron, prefirió perderse en el recuerdo de la mujer que amaba. Que había amado desde el primer momento en el que la vio, el día que la vendieron, como a él, a ese prostíbulo.

Por ella se había quedado ciego de un ojo.

Por _protegerla_.

Por elegir ocupar su lugar en el cruel _castigo_.

La mitad de su mundo eran tinieblas. La otra, lo era ella.

¿Cómo haría para mirarla a los ojos otra vez después de haber llorado de puro dolor?

"_Mi amor…_"

[ss]

Pero la ensoñación le duró poco.

Sintió un fuego fatuo quemarle las entrañas.

Chilló, entre sollozos, de dolor.

El paladar se le llenó del gusto metálico de la sangre.

Creyó estar partiéndose en dos. Sintió aquel líquido rojizo mojar sus glúteos y muslos.

Acababa de desgarrarlo.

Ese maldito cerdo animal.

Ese maldito _hermoso_ animal.

Porque al demonio se lo conoce por su belleza y sabiduría.

Y por ser impiadoso. Malditamente impiadoso.

Lo siguió embistiendo como si nada pasara.

Sentía su cuerpo paralizado por el dolor de la carne desgarrada.

—Pa… —la voz se le hizo hilo al intentar hablar— pará… —susurró, temblando.

Pálido.

Más que pálido.

Pero no se detuvo.

El muy maldito no se detuvo.

De hecho, arremetió contra su casi esquelético cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

Gimoteó entre sus sollozos, cerrando sus manos en puños.

No podía hacer nada.

Si lo alejaba, después vendría el castigo. Y eso podría ser millones de veces peor que aquel mal rato.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia sí.

—Tyki…

El hombre sonrió divertido, casi burlándose de él.

—Así, Lavi, muy bien… es mejor que no te quejes ni resistas —dijo entre gemidos, balanceándose con fuerza en su interior.

[ss]

Lavi sólo quería que aquello terminase rápido.

No quería pasar ni un segundo más con el _demonio_.

Con aquel hermoso demonio.

Se besaron.

Y _algo_ se quebró en los dos.

Lavi sintió en una suerte de premonición que aquel hombre, para él, sólo significaría aún más sufrimiento.

Tyki supo a la perfección que acababa de encontrar a su nuevo _juguete_ favorito.

Y una suerte de retorcido y espinado amor creció en el corazón del joven aristócrata.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>Buenoo... eso es todo por hoy LOL<p>

Espero que haya sido de su agrado... personalmente... me da pena Lavi ;_; pobrecito... y lo que le viene... es terrible... asdasdasdasda *le tapan la boca*

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


	5. Torn

Regresando de mi tiempo destinado a invernar (?), llego con el nuevo cap xD que lo odio, pero ya fue, tampoco da hacerles esperar más, ¿o no?

¡_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews_! De verdad~!

Esta historia... no va a ser de muchos capítulos, espero... xD

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **D Gray-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **U.A. Lime? Y alguna que otra palabra soez~

Ahora, por favor, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de Fuego y Rosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Torn.<strong>

Acarició la frente despejada del pelirrojo.

Apreció detenidamente su cuerpo, sus piernas y brazos tan raquíticos como los suyos.

La miseria compartida.

El dolor ocultado.

El silencio de una sociedad que sólo busca enmudecer.

Suspiró, mirándolo fijamente.

—Lavi…

—A-llen… —se quejó de dolor al intentar moverse— mier...da…

—No te muevas, tonto, estás desgarrado. Voy a trabajar por los dos hoy.

— ¡No! —gritó, abriendo su único ojo del todo, incorporándose como pudo en la incómoda y fría cama.

— ¡Pero vos no podés trabajar!

— ¡Y vos no podés trabajar por mí!

— ¿Qué pensás hacer? ¿Trabajar así como estás? —dijo el peliblanco con tono desaprobador— ¡No ves que ni te podés poner de pie!

—Ya basta… Allen, por favor, sólo no trabajes por mí.

—Lavi… ¿te preocupa que venga Tyki, no?

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Sí —respondió el mayor, mirándolo con severidad a los ojos—. No quiero que él… te lastime.

—No lo va a hacer —sonrió dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Por favor… —tomó su mano entre la suya, reteniéndola contra su rostro— haceme caso en esto. Te lo pido.

—Lavi…

—Si te lastima, además… ¿quién va a atender a tu querido Kanda, Allen?

El aludido se sonrojó.

— ¿Que-querido…?

—Es muy claro que lo amás.

— ¡N-no! —ahogó su grito de vergüenza escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del pelirrojo— Yo… ¿soy tan obvio?

—Está bien que lo seas, sos el único de acá que se mantiene puro de alguna manera…

—No digas eso…

—Es la verdad, idiota —rió apenas, despeinándolo, tomándolo por el mentón, alzando su rostro para robarle un beso de sus labios—. De todos nosotros, el que no cambió desde que entró fuiste vos.

—No creo que sea de verdad tan así, pero… —suspiró— tengo que ir a trabajar, Lavi.

— ¿Vas a hacer lo que te dije?

El menor suspiró pesadamente, negando al mover la cabeza de lado a lado, pero con una suave sonrisa decorando su rostro.

—Está bien. No hay caso, sos imposible. No voy a cubrir tu lugar. Pero el jefe se va a enojar.

— ¡A la mierda con el jefe!

— ¡Lavi!

—Alguien tenía que decirlo —rió, intentando acomodarse en la cama—. Todos lo pensamos. Todos.

—Es mejor pensarlo y no gritarlo. ¿Y si su secretario te escuchó gritar eso?

—Allen, no hay que vivir con miedo. Además, acá no vivimos. ¿Ahora me decís que es conveniente también no gritar lo que todos piensan?

—Por ahora, Lavi, va a ser mejor que te quedes un poco más tranquilo. La última vez que te castigaron por hacer algo así, todos sufrimos mucho.

El pelirrojo sonrió, levemente enternecido.

—Está bien, está bien. Andá a cumplir con tu turno, si te demorás más, el que va a tener problemas serás vos.

.

.

Ese día estaba supuesto a ser un día como cualquier otro.

O eso todos creían.

Allen se cambió la ropa por una más apropiada, más rápida de sacar y fácil de poner, ropa que apenas lo protegía del frío, que apenas cubría su fino, casi quebradizo, cuerpo.

Estaba terminando de cambiarse, cuando la primera señal de que ese día no iba a ser _como cualquier otro_ sucedió.

—Walker.

El aludido se volteó, sorprendido.

—Ah… Link. ¿Qué sucede?

—Leverrier te llama a su oficina.

— ¿Q-qué…? Pe-pero…

—Todo está bien, no hiciste nada. Pero te recomiendo que no te demores para ir a verlo. No está de muy buen humor.

El menor asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de estar preocupado. Nunca era por razones buenas que el jefe llamaba a alguien.

Tragó como pudo el nudo en su garganta mientras caminaba por los estrechos y largos pasillos hacia el despacho de su "dueño".

Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a la puerta.

No quería reconocerlo, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de verdad.

Era la primera vez que aquel hombre lo llamaba a él solo. Siempre que lo habían llamado, solía ser con alguien más y por algún que otro robo de _comida_ en la cocina. Pero aquella vez él no había hecho nada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había hecho nada fuera de su "_trabajo_".

Suspiró, golpeando con el puño cerrado varias veces la puerta pesada, de una madera tan gruesa que casi nada la tiraría abajo.

—Adelante.

Temeroso, entró en el cuarto, con los ojos clavados en el piso.

— ¿Me… me llamó, señor?

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, lamentándose de cómo su voz había flaqueado.

El hombre alzó sus pupilas de los papeles con membrete sobre su escritorio.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida, malvada. Pero Allen no lo pudo ver. Su temor le impedía alzar la vista.

—Walker —dijo, y el menor cerró sus manos en puños, intentando disimular un poco su temblor—, tengo buenas noticias que decirte.

El peliblanco permaneció callado.

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Y sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

—Tu deuda está disminuyendo bastante rápido, gracias a ése hombre —y no necesitó aclarar más, quedaba más que sobreentendido sobre quién hablaba.

—S-sí —su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.

Leverrier se puso de pie, caminando hacia él, y lo tomó por el mentón.

Ya no sonreía.

Pero el brillo en sus ojos era lo suficientemente escalofriante.

—Mirame.

Allen se estremeció de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con desconfianza.

— ¿Se…señor?

—Quiero saber, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para atrapar a alguien de la nobleza de esa forma?

—A-ah… —por un instante dejó de respirar— yo… —retrocedió instintivamente, palideciendo— yo…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Es una simple pregunta, ¿o no?

—Yo… yo… yo no hice nada para… _atraparlo_, como usted dice, se…señor.

—Oh —sonrió de lado—, ¿de verdad?

El joven tragó saliva pesadamente, más que asustado por su sonrisa.

—S-sí…

—Hm… —y entonces, su sonrisa se ensanchó— debería hacer un "_control de calidad_" para saber si de verdad tus _técnicas_ son lo suficientemente buenas como para cautivar a alguien de esa manera, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Allen se llenaron de lágrimas.

No. _¡No!_

No quería.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

El bigote del hombre mayor le raspó la cara.

Sintió un par de labios resecos y ásperos dominar los suyos.

Quiso vomitar del asco.

Quiso pegarle, huir.

Quiso matarse, deseó morir en aquel instante.

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, pegándolos, asqueado, sin dejar de temblar.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió sobre su desprotegido cuerpo las pesadas manos de aquel hombre.

¡No!

.

— ¡No quiero! —gritó, asustado, intentando empujarlo— ¡Suélteme!

Una cachetada le dio vuelta la cara.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

"_Ka…Kanda…_"

Un fuerte tirón bastó para bajarle los pantalones.

Tembló violentamente, llorando.

No quería.

¡No quería!

— ¡NO! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Leverrier ahogó su voz con otro beso, mordiéndole los labios hasta reventárselos.

El gusto de la sangre dulce y tibia inundó el paladar de ambos.

Sus manos apresaron sus glúteos, apretándolos, separándolos.

El llanto del menor sólo se hacía cada vez más desesperado, mientras luchaba contra aquel hombre. Contra su _dueño_.

Prefería a cualquier hombre de la tierra antes que a él. Aunque amase a Kanda con todo su corazón, prefería acostarse con cualquier otro hombre antes que con su _amo_.

Chilló cuando sintió un par de callosos dedos acariciar el borde de su ano.

— ¡BASTA! —volvió a gritar, haciendo un acopio de fuerzas, separándose como pudo y tomando sus pantalones, volviéndoselos a poner— ¡No me-

Apenas logró cerrar los ojos antes de recibir un golpe en su cara, cayendo al piso de costado.

Se quejó del dolor, sollozando, haciéndose una bolita en un acto reflejo por protegerse.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Como todos en este lugar! ¡Pedazo de hijo de puta! ¡¿Quién mierda te pensás que sos, ah? ¡No sos nadie! ¡Sólo un pedazo de mierda! ¡Escoria! —y mientras le gritaba, lo pateaba una y otra vez en la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas, hasta finalmente hacerlo escupir sangre.

Lo golpeó, pateó, interminables veces, hasta que aquel cuerpo magullado dejó de temblar.

Leverrier lo miró detenidamente antes de ir a llamar a Link, su secretario.

Su carita blanca estaba hinchada.

Sus labios finos, de un rosa tan claro, estaban teñidos por la sangre.

En algunas partes de su cuerpo, su piel translúcida ya estaba violácea.

Ese saco de piel y huesos yacía desmayado sobre el tapizado manchado con ese líquido rojizo, pesado.

Lo escupió en la cara antes de salir del cuarto, dejándolo tirado.

— ¡Link! —le gritó al hombre de cabello rubio— Walker permanecerá una semana encerrado en una de las celdas del subsuelo, sin comer. Encargate de llevarlo.

.

.

"_Kanda… Kanda, te… necesito…_"

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>y eso es todo por hoy~<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, no como a mí me pasa, que lo odio, así como odio todo lo que escribo -w-

En fin... espero no tardar mucho para el próximo capítulo. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Debería dejar de ser tan vaga y tipearlo? Porque ya lo tengo escrito.

Pero... asdadsadasdasdasdasdasdasdas me gusta rodar por el piso~(?) ok, no, pero me da vagancia hacerlo XD

Y sí, Leverrier, TE ODIO me da asco tan sólo imaginármelo en una situación así, pero era necesario, lo era, lo juro *corre en círculos*

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


	6. Powerless

¿Qué?

¿No se acabó el fin del mundo?

Oh, qué pena...

En fin, ya salí de mi madriguera.

(Ah, sí, me olvidaba, perdón por tardar en actualizar, verán, soy muy vaga. ¡Y gracias por los reviews!)

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **D Gray-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **U.A.

Ahora, por favor, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de Fuego y Rosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Powerless.<strong>

Se revolvió, temblando, debajo del roído pedazo de tela malgastado que le habían dado a modo de sábana antes de encerrarlo.

Su estómago gruñó, impiadoso.

Con el hambre, el frío se sentía más.

Con el hambre, el suelo duro se sufría más.

Con el hambre… hasta sus pensamientos se volvían más pesados.

Los dientes le castañeaban.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, queriendo alejar un mechón de su rostro, y lo sintió pajoso, horriblemente pajoso.

Necesitaba un buen baño. Y aunque sea un pedazo, una miga, de pan.

Estar castigado era el peor de los infiernos en aquel lugar.

Sollozó.

El frío le congelaba hasta los huesos.

El hambre le retorcía sus entrañas.

Pensó en Kanda.

Pensó en su sonrisa, su tacto, sus ojos, sus besos. Pensó en ese calor que despertaba en su interior. En cada mínima parte de su cuerpo.

Se aovilló en el suelo, más calmado.

Pensar en Kanda lo hacía entrar en calor.

Recordó sin mucha dificultad la primera vez que lo había visto.

Lo veía claramente.

.

.

Allen, por ese entonces, ya tenía algo de "fama". Su pelo, sus cicatrices y marcas se la habían dado. Él era la belleza exótica del lugar. Y servicial. Eso se lo había enseñado Lavi. Muy servicial.

Allen esperaba en la habitación designada, esperando a que llegara el cliente.

Como ya estaba más que acostumbrado a hacer.

Y no pudo salirse de su asombro cuando lo vio entrar.

Alto. Elegante. Serio. Joven. Y hermoso. Sobre todo hermoso.

Sintió que la boca del estómago se le cerraba de los nervios. Tropezó sobre las palabras que repetía siempre antes de que todo comenzara. Y entonces Kanda ya lo estaba besando.

Era un beso calmo, suave, condescendiente.

Allen no hizo más que sorprenderse, correspondiendo con torpeza.

Eso –se dijo– era muy raro. Pero le gustaba.

A él, en realidad, siempre le había gustado un sexo más calmado.

Una de las manos del mayor lo tomó por la cintura, llevándolo hacia la cama, recostándolo muy lentamente.

Suspiró, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Aquella no era su primera vez ni parecía ser la primera vez de aquel hombre. Además, eran completamente desconocidos. ¿Verdad?

El joven asiático desabrochó los pocos botones que cubrían el pecho del albino. Vio cómo fruncía el ceño; sintió cómo sus largos dedos recorrían todo, sus clavículas expuestas y quebradizas, sus pezones, sus costillas, su ombligo, los huesos de sus caderas, el nacimiento de su liso vientre.

Allen suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a ese ritmo lento como una nana, a ese roce suave como seda, a esas sensaciones desconocidas creciendo en él. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle a él? ¿Por qué su maestro lo había abandonado de aquella forma? Ya había pasado casi un año, o casi dos, quizás tres, ya no recordaba bien ni siquiera el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que su libertad había sido cortada de un cuajo.

Su cuerpo había pasado de mano en mano. Había probado sustancias que aguaban su cerebro, que le quemaban los pulmones, le volvían la visión borrosa y por un momento malditamente placentero y doloroso le borraban todos los achaques que a su edad su cuerpo no debería tener.

¿Para terminar así había nacido? ¿Con qué motivo seguía vivo?

Pero allí estaba. Expuesto en su máxima debilidad frente a un extraño. Derrumbándose ante sus caricias.

No pudo contener el torrente que oprimía su garganta. Se había puesto a llorar.

El asiático lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, y con sus calientes y suaves, un poco cuarteados, labios secó sus lágrimas, bebiéndolas, y poco a poco el menor se calmó. Un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus aniñadas mejillas.

.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el pelilargo, acariciando su rostro.

—A-Allen… Allen Walker… —susurró tímidamente, terriblemente apenado por haberse puesto a llorar.

Pero hacia tanto que nadie, nadie, nadie, era suave con él.

—Allen —repitió el otro, y… ¿le había parecido o aquel hombre acababa de sonreírle? —, a partir de ahora… vas a ser mío. Voy a hacer lo imposible para que seas mío.

El albino parpadeó, confundido.

—Pe-pero… mi dueño… yo… —tartamudeó, confundido, sin terminar de entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando— Yo… ni siquiera sé… tu nombre…

—Podés decirme Kanda… _moyashi_.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>y eso es todo... después de tanto, tanto tiempo, eso es todo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. Más de la mitad del capítulo la tenía escrita hace siglos, lo que faltaba lo terminé ahora xDDD Así que espero me disculpen si hay algún error o algo ._. Lo revisé una sola vez, ustedes entenderán...

¡Perdón por tardar tanto!

Deberían hacerme el monumento a la vagancia xDDD

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


	7. The truth beneath the rose

Bueno... si se larga a llover torrencialmente, sepan que es mi culpa (?)

¡Ya estoy actualizando! No me demoré tanto esta vuelta, ¿verdad? xDDDD

En fin... muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero es como me salen, incluso llega un momento en que me digo "¡vamos a intentar hacer un capítulo largo!" y para cuando llegué al final, sólo ocupa dos hojas xDDD Lo siento, es que simplemente... no me salen... xDDD

Y, por cierto, ¡muchísimas gracias a la hermosa de Lola~chan por ser mi beta-reader! Chuuu~

(y Luu, no te pongas celosa, este capi te lo dedico a vos xD)

**Pareja: **_Yullen _(_Yuu Kanda _x _Allen Walker_)

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **D Gray-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **U.A.

Ahora, por favor, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><em>Noches de Fuego y Rosas<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>The truth beneath the rose.<strong>

Agitado, tragó saliva como pudo, sintiéndola pastosa.

Su boca reseca clamaba por aire.

Su delgado cuerpo descansaba sobre el colchón, desnudo, completamente entregado, rendido.

Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre y un leve temblor general, consecuencia de recién haber acabado.

Sonrió apenas, mirando fijamente esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban.

—Kanda —susurró, todavía sintiendo la dureza de su miembro en su interior.

Un adorable sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas. Sus rosados labios entreabiertos, pálidos, insinuantes e inocentes.

.

Se besaron.

La lengua del pelilargo invadió la boca del albino. El menor se estremeció, acariciando con una de sus manos su mejilla para descender lentamente hacia su cuello.

El asiático lo tomó por las caderas, alzándolas un poco, y volvió a embestirlo, sacando la mitad de su erección de su esfínter para después volver a meterlo con renovadas fuerzas, golpeando en ese simple movimiento la próstata del menor.

Allen separó sus bocas, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sollozando de placer; su miembro poniéndose nuevamente duro, palpitante y húmedo en cuanto el líquido pre-seminal comenzó a brotar.

Kanda descendió su boca por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando su fina piel, dejándole marcas. Odiaba la idea de saber que alguien más lo tocaría. Que alguien más lo haría suyo, tocaría su cuerpo y disfrutaría de su fruto prohibido. Odiaba no poder liberarlo todavía. Odiaba verlo cada día más… destruido.

Gimió, su voz ronca tapando los suaves sonidos del joven estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Volvió a mecerse violentamente en su interior, golpeando ese pequeño punto de sus entrañas lleno de terminales nerviosas, haciendo que Allen gritara de placer, las pupilas dilatadas y difusas, sin poder enfocar su vista en ninguna parte, un fino hilo de saliva descendiendo por la comisura de su boca.

—Ka-Kand- _hyaaaaa_… n-no… Kan..._aaaahhhh_

—Moyashi —sonrió el mayor, meciéndose en su interior, metiendo su miembro en toda su longitud, con su glande contra su próstata y sus testículos contra sus glúteos, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos—, un poco más —acercó su boca a su oído, susurrándole con la voz ronca—, _una vez más…_ —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, estirándolo apenas, sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar los gemidos del frágil albino tiritando de placer con cada una de sus acciones.

Era la tercera vez que lo hacían.

Allen gimoteó, la voz aguda, casi infantil, fijando sus grandes ojos plateados en las orbes oscuras que parecían devorarlo de sólo una mirada, que lo dejaban completamente expuesto.

Le sonrió apenas, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Apretó sus manos, elevando su pelvis y moviendo sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Ahh… se sentía tan bien.

Su cerebro aguado apenas lograba que coordinara sus movimientos, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente bien solo. Se relamió los labios, mirándolo fijo a los ojos con un deje de inocencia mezclado con lujuria.

—Mierda, moyashi —gruñó Kanda, sin poder contener un gemido gutural al ver la lujuria imprenta en sus pupilas, presionando sin pensarlo dos veces sus labios contra los suyos, devorándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, para después introducir sin problemas su lengua dentro de su boca, recorriendo toda su cavidad, gimiendo ahogadamente de placer ante la caliente humedad que lo derretía, su pelvis sin dejar en ningún momento de dar certeras embestidas contra el dilatado esfínter del menor, clavándose hasta el fondo, golpeando nuevamente su próstata.

Allen apretó sus párpados, un par de lágrimas brotando de los lagrimales de sus ojos, gimiendo dentro de la boca de su amante y cliente predilecto, para inmediatamente después tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando todo su cuello y elevando su pecho, separando su espalda del colchón, sin poder contener un grito gutural de placer.

Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca de…

— ¡Kan-… Kanda! —gritó, la garganta quemándole en cuando el sonido se formó en sus labios y escapó de ellos para que resonara en toda la habitación— ¡Kanda, yo… _aaaaahhhh_!

Casi no veía nada. Las cosas se veían borrosas e indefinidas, habían perdido todos los contornos.

Apenas pudo ver la sonrisa autosuficiente del asiático, su mente perdida en la locura de la pasión y el dulce orgasmo.

Kanda se clavó en él con todas sus fuerzas, impiadoso, sintiendo cómo toda su sangre corría en tropel hacia su hinchado y palpitante miembro, el calor arremolinándose en su vientre, la estrechez del menor apretando su erección y con cada palpitación empujándolo un paso más al borde de la locura.

La espalda de Allen formó un arco casi prefecto, su cuello estirado y su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos abiertos de par en par, tensionándose por completo mientras que con un grito gutural acabó, manchando el vientre de ambos y hasta su propio pecho con su semen, para después caer con peso muerto, aunque leve, sobre la cama, exhausto.

Por un par de segundos más, Kanda siguió meciéndose en su interior, robándole jadeos y suaves gemidos faltos de aire, hasta acabar contra su próstata, llenando sus entrañas con su semilla.

.

Se miraron. Las mejillas del menor estaban teñidas de un adorable color carmín, sonriendo con dulzura. Sus ojos brillaban, grandes, y pareciera como si se hubiera vuelto aún más hermoso después de que su cuerpo haya experimentado el amor.

Kanda amaba cómo se veía. Lo amaba. No le importaban sus cicatrices, ni su brazo diferente al otro. No le importaba que fuera alguien que ante los ojos de la sociedad era un objeto, no un humano. Kanda lo amaba.

Y sabía que Allen también.

—Moyashi…

—Mi nombre es Allen —susurró el albino, sonriéndole antes de robarle un delicado beso de los labios.

—Moyashi —insistió, suspirando pesadamente contra su dulce boca—, me… me encontré con tu maestro.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>En fin... eso es todo por hoy...<p>

Qué final de mierda para el capítulo, ¡che! xDDDDD

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y rezo al universo y a Zeus (?) porque siga con este milagroso ritmo de publicación (?)

Sinceramente, espero que esta historia no se extienda demasiado xD

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


End file.
